Radio frequency identity (RFID) chips or tags are commonly used to promote inventory tracking in retail stores and warehouses. RFID chips may also be implanted in animals, for example pets, to promote identification of a lost animal. RFID chips are small and inexpensive devices that typically draw power from an incident radio frequency field that may be radiated by a scanning device that reads the information that the RFID chip transmits. A RFID chip may be about three times the size of a grain of rice or smaller. RFID chips may be adhered to inventory items or suspended under the skin of an animal.